


Damaged Goods

by Questing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Headcanon, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questing/pseuds/Questing





	Damaged Goods

_**In the Homestuck fandom, the people are represented by two separate yet equally important groups, the Writers who investigate the inner workings of an alternate universe, and the Artists who bring both worlds together. These are their stories.** _

 

Tavros massaged the healing yet jagged seams between his wolfram legs and his gray flesh. " _This is just... I should be used to this by now_ " he thought as he grimaced, raising his face up. He let out a deep sigh as the nano-hydraulic pumps and mnemo-fibre muscle bunches clicked and tensed. He ran his fingers along his jawline, and swallowed hard. He stood up, pulling his jeans back up and fastening his belt. He walked towards the door, wincing as each step he took hit the floor with a unnaturally loud thump. He opened his door quickly, and pushed from the doorframe into the hallway, nearly body-checking Vriska.

 

She grunted angrily, baring her teeth. “Good morning to you, too, Tavros” she said coldly. “Ah, sorry, Vriska, I am just a bit out of it today, nothing personal” he stammered, letting out a weak chuckle. “I see, well, lets have it” “Er- have what” Tavros asked as he turned adjacent from her. “What’s got you out of it?” she asked, looking him up and down, seeing his slightly haggard form, slouched, stubbled face, a lock of hair hanging down over his forehead, unusual for Tavros. “Just, getting used to these legs” he said as he feigned a smile, “I sometimes feel like I would be better off in a wheelchair, these metal contraptions make me seem like some kind of mistake someone tried to put back together”.

 

His faux smile disappeared as Vriska shifted in place, “I know, I know, it doesn’t make any sense, but its hard to explain-” his rambling cut short by Vriska hugging him tightly. “A mistake? No, you are still the Troll I fell in love with, legs or not” she said as she blushed deep blue, unsettled by her involuntary compulsion to console Tavros. He pulled out of the embrace first, and asked her pointedly “Have you seen these legs?” as he motioned with his eyes to his lower body. “They are cold tungsten, I can barely control them beyond walking...” his voice trailed off as his eyes lowered from hers to the floor. “You know, I have never gotten a good look at them” she said gently as placed her hands on his sides. “I don’t think you want to” he said firmly as cocked his head slightly to one side.

 

“No, I do. I would wager it is not as bad as you make it out to be” she smirked and raised her hands to his shoulders, pulling him back into his room. “Alright, drop ‘em” she stated brusquely as she motioned to his jeans. He raised one eyebrow and shrugged in resignation, pulling his belt away and letting his pants drop to his ankles. She strode over to him, dropping down onto one knee. She ran her fingers lightly over the twitching, glowing nano-cellular muscle conduits. Aside from color and some mechanical ridges, they were shaped just like a muscular Troll leg. She could smell ozone as the servos in his knees decompressed with his stance softening.

 

“See, its really not that bad” she said as she slid her fingers under the side of his boxer leg, raising it up and catching a glimpse of where the flesh of his hip met wolfram. He pushed her hand away, insisting she did not want to see it. She stood up slowly, placing her hands gently on either side of his neck. His back straightened out to her touch, and she kissed him gingerly on the upper lip, assuring him she wouldn’t hurt him. He bit his lower lip nervously, and pushed his boxers down, they met his jeans on the floor. She once again lowered herself to a knee, eye level with the seam in his flesh. She ran a thumb over it carefully and his leg bucked back, causing him to yelp. He fell back against the wall and put a hand over his mouth, slamming his eyes shut.

 

“Oh- Tavros...” she shuffled up to him, a blue tear streaking down her cheek. She put an arm around his shoulders and one over his midsection, she nuzzled his cheek with her nose. He brought his hand down from his face and wiped away the tear. “So now... Do you see?” he asked weakly. Her expression softened and she craned her neck, kissing him on the lips, and he placed his hand on her cheek. She pulled herself up and drew a knee up between his legs, leaning into the kiss. He picked her up, still kissing her, and walked over to the bed, sitting her down beside him, she lifted his shirt off and pulled out of the kiss.

 

She lowered him back onto the bed, straddling him, and once again locking their lips together. She ran her hand along his side and to his pectoral, and up to his neck. He pressed his hands to her hips, pushing his thumbs up under her light yellow blouse. He groaned quietly as his thumbs and palms danced over her lean abdomen, and he pressed his fingers into the small of her back. She kissed his bare chest, breathing heavily as he pulled her blouse up, and the blue integrity fields on the soles of his feet shimmered as simulated adrenaline shot into his legs, and natural adrenaline into the rest of his body.

 

Vriska sat up, arched her back and pulled her shirt off, being braless, Tavros blushed and tried not to blatantly stare. He sat up and shifted her into his lap, kissing her collarbone and stifling a grunt, he strained to keep his bulge from doing anything profane. He unzipped her own jeans and slid his hands down the back of them. She let out a sharp breath, leaned back and worked her pants off. Her panties were patterned with shattered “Mystic 8-Balls”, which made Tavros chuckle under his breath, but it was short lived as he placed his hands on her hips and bit his tongue. At this point, his nook was radiating heat, and the excitement traveled from the base of his bulge to the tip, causing it to spring forth from its pouch low on his abdomen.

 

Vriska gasped as it bumped her navel, a she placed a hand against his midsection and slid her panties off. She pressed down on the soft area above her bulge pouch, causing it to make an appearance, and not a moment too soon. She lowered herself down, and as she did so, they each felt something unexpected happen. Their bulges intertwined. They both knew vaguely what this meant, and they looked into each others eyes in stunned silence. Bulges only intertwine when two Trolls feel the utmost trust, love and unyielding compassion for each other. Tavros attempted to mouth some words, but nothing came out. He pulled off Vriskas glasses as tears welled in her eyes, as she was now certain Tavros shared the exact same emotions for her as she for him.

 

The twisted bulges tightened as they resumed a deep, breathless kiss. Their nooks both itched, but cooled as the other organs took up the slack. Tavros placed a hand on the side of Vriskas breast, thumb over the most sensitive part, he winced as her body tensed at the touch and he pushed his hips up. She stretched out, placing her hands on and gripping each of his horns, the tightly clustered nerve endings screamed and caused him to shudder uncontrollably. He lifted his head up, breathing onto her neck hard, and looked to see their bulges both seeping the prelude to what would soon be reproductive fluid, orange and blue mixing to create, to Tavros’ surprise, a lime green slurry, not brown.

 

Vriska let out a strained, loud grunt and she drew Tavros closer, embracing his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as both their bodies tensed violently, their loins clenched hard, and they neared the edge. Vriska mouthed his name multiple times, but only once did it come out in the form of a ragged whisper. He clenched his jaw, teeth gritting and his muscles bulged as orange and blue fluid spilled onto his abdomen, and streamed over his hips onto the bed. He yelped loudly, and Vriska let out a high pitched bark, and he placed a hand on the back of her head as jet after jet of the fluid pulsed out.

 

As the torrent slowed, their grips eased, and their bulges loosened around one anothers. Tavros’ chest was heaving and he stifled a steady pant. Vriska slumped down beside him, and they laid there, not saying a word. Normally, at this point, a frightening figure would appear in the doorway, pail in hand, waiting to collect what they had produced. That figure being an Imperial Drone. This never happened, as they were not in heat. It was a relief. Tavros rolled onto his side and pulled the fluffy, folded duvet over them. “That just... Did you see...” his voice trailed off to nothing, and she smiled. “Yes, the Clavoerum Convenitis. It was beautiful” she said as she placed a hand on his chest, before they embraced and laid there, time melting around them.

 


End file.
